powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Teien/Yozakura Mutsuki
Yozakura mutsuki hails from the revered Mutsuki clan and is one of the Immortal Garden's infiltration units. Information Appearance Thanks to the Divinity granted to her from the Shinto faction, Yozakura has the appearance of a sapphire eyed girl with sizeable breasts. Her blackish-blue hair was shoulder length with a tail that trailed to her mid back. She is usually seen wearing a black and pink, wa lolita type kimono with a cherry blossom motif. Her breasts size varies depending on what Moe Affinity she uses. Personality Yozakura has been described many times to be a problem child, and it shows mostly with how she messes with the other members of the Immortal Garden at every given opprotunity. She is proud of her perverted nature,casually admiring Kuroka's body at one point and even created Kuroka's miniskirt herself to establish a Gift "That barelly let's people see under one's miniskirt". The reason for this is due to her belief that seeing a woman's panties is vulgar disatisfaction and that it's best to leave things up to the imagination. Her charisma and logic of such things is remarkably appealing that even Minami was swayed to her way of thinking. However despite that, Yozakura is actually a very dependable and diligent individual. She manages to finish her tasks on time, with spare time to play with others and spends time planning for the betterment of her clan with Princess Shizuka. Though Yozakura displays great patience and a laid back attitude, she is still prone to losing her temper. Moe Affinities Ego Terse Hyper Ditz Graceful Bipolar Masochist Sadist Powers Bloodline Limit- Being from the Mutsuki clan she was born with special powers that she can only use. See also Shinigami Physiology *Temporary Physical Nonexistence- *Immortality Negation- She can negate most types of Immortality while in Reaper Mode. *Life Resilience- Point System- All of her power work on a point system. Each power has their own amount of points needed to use them. She starts off with 6000Pts; she can regain 100Pts with each hit that is from a power that doesn't uses Pts. Divinity *Unfettered Body- She is immune to all types of physical and spiritual harm and can survive the vacuum of space for years and cannot have her bones broken or removed. Can only be harmed by magic attacks. (She is also immune to mental attacks) She can survive in space and can survive falling bqck to earth from the moon. *Self-Resurrection (1000Pts Per ressurection; doubles each use)- *Divine Weather Manipulation- *Enhanced Beauty- *Number Empowerment- *Power Anchoring- Shinigami Physiology- *Afterlife Transport- Only the dead and dying *Reincarnation Denial- *Death Sense- Ultimate Fighter- In theory *Limited Weapon Proficiency- **Supernatural Swordsmanship- **Needle Proficiency- **Scythe Proficiency- **Wire Proficiency- ***Dual Wielding- *Enhanced Unarmed Combat- *Illusory Combat- *Supernatural Condition (Advanced)- *Flash Step- *Enhanced Assassination- **Poisoning Intuition- *Counter (75Pts each)- *Martial Arts Intuition (375Pts to switch style)- *Status Reading (500Pts Per a Person's Status)- *Ninjutsu- **Ninja Magic- *One-Man Army- She can take on a small army of 1000 yokai by herself. *Tactical Analysis- She is a brilliant field tactician, but is very head strong and would rather attack attack attack than think things through. Desired Ability Manifestation (1500Pts per a power)- She can manifest any power (excluding absolute, conceptual and meta powers) for five minutes at a time, but needs to concentrate on maintaining the manifested powers and manifesting the powers take up a lot of mana. Can manifest ONLY two power at a time. Unnatural Presence- She h waa a really bizarre presence *Presence Manipulation- She can insert or erase her presence within the memories of others. Spatial Bow Construction (500Pts Per an Arrow)- Kiss Projection (50Pts per Kiss)- She can create a kiss that freezes, a kiss that ignites enemies, a kiss that makes others drowsy and a kiss that infatuates. Performance Art Intuition- Reflective Immutability (375Pts per hour; range 15ft)- She can create that can reflect or accumulate almost any type of attack except for conceptual and Magic. Weapons SIN Eater- Ten Desires- Limits and Weaknesses Magic abilities and magical things in general She is vulnerable to Internal Rupturing She is vulnerable to Immortality Negation She is vulnerable to Shadow Mutilation Trivia Also called Shiroyasha Her theme: Category:Blog posts